


Beautiful Feeling

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: TJ invites his friends to a Christmas party, which results in a tense situtation where Cyrus comes clean to Jonah.





	Beautiful Feeling

Snow dripped off of the roof of Jefferson Middle School. The more snow that fell on top, the more that fell over to the ground, even onto some students walking in and out of the school. TJ got more snow on him than anyone because he stood outside in front of the few steps leading up to the front door. He held a single envelope with the letter “C” on the front. Even though he is standing in freezing weather, his big goofy grin and excitement kept him warm, and he is also wearing his thickest hoodie in his collection. 

He could stand out here waiting for eternity because he kind of figured Cyrus would accept his invitation. His parents trusted him and his sister enough to leave them home alone for Christmas as they went on a business conference. It was Amber’s idea to throw a party and to plan it, and TJ is responsible for the invite list. The very first person the crossed his mind was Cyrus, of he would be because how could he forget his best friend in the entire world. TJ decorated all the invitations, but he made sure to have Cyrus’ be extra special. He had already passed out everyone else’s, saving the best for last. 

His grin turned into a full-blown open-mouthed smile when he saw Cyrus coming around the corner. He ran to meet him and stuck out the envelope, which was accepted by the other boy.   
Cyrus opened the envelope and removed the letter. He read over it as the two finally walked into the school and traveled to their lockers. “A Christmas party?”

“Yeah. My parents are out of town for the weekend and Amber and I wanted to throw a little party with our friends.” TJ explained as he watched Cyrus remove books from his locker and replace them with his bag. TJ caught on to how over excited he was acting but didn’t care if Cyrus noticed because he was pretty sure he would accept the invitation. “So, do you wanna come?”

“You know I’m Jewish, right?” Asked Cyrus as the two started their walk to the cafeteria for breakfast. “You came to my Bar Mitzva and helped me open a bottle of cider.”

TJ’s smile began to slowly fade away as he completely forgot about his friend’s religion. All his confidence disappeared as if Thanos snapped his fingers. Now he is starting to worry if he just tampered with his friendship by not even remembering something as important as this. Does he lie and say he forgot, or tell the truth. 

“Actually, I forgot.” Admitted TJ, even though he was still worrying about how Cyrus would react. “I was just caught up in the excitement of the party that I kind of forgot and wanted all my close friends to come. Are you mad?”

Cyrus chuckled a little. He adored the look a disappointment on his face as it made TJ look cuter than he normally does, and it makes it impossible to be upset with him. “Nah, it’s all good. I like reminding people that I’m Jewish because they often tend to forget because I don’t like to make a huge spectacle of it. Besides, I love Christmas parties.”

With that reassurance, TJ regained his smile and made a mental note to never forget that Cyrus is Jewish. “So, I’ll take that as a yes to the invite.”

“Of course. Who all is coming anyway?”

TJ reached over the counter and grabbed two muffins from the tray and handed on of the chocolate chocolate chip muffins to Cyrus. “Just a few people, I wanted it to be small. Andi, Buffy, Jonah, Marty, and Gus.”

“Why Gus and Marty?” Asked a confused Cyrus. “I have never seen you interact with Gus, and I thought you didn’t like Marty.”

“It’s my one act of kindness for Christmas. I feel bad for Gus. He is always alone and I can tell he wants friends, so I figured that inviting him would raise his confidence and increase his sociability. And he can brag that I invited him to a party, which would attract more people thinking he was semi cool by hanging out with me. As for Marty, I feel bad for not allowing him to be on the team. I hope this would make things alright, if not then him making the team will. I’m planning on inviting him to join next semester. Also he’s Buffy’s boyfriend, if I didn’t invite him, I’m pretty sure she would have.”

“Good to see my kindness is stating to rub off on you.” Cyrus chuckled. TJ couldn’t help but to playfully push him while smiling. 

Jonah was making his way to class when his eyes caught glimpse of what has been on his mind for the past month. He saw TJ and Cyrus sitting side by side at a lunch table sharing a muffin, even though he clearly saw a second one next to TJ. He couldn’t process them. Cyrus says that they are friends, but Jonah has been taking note of how they been interacting, and it seems to be more than how two male friends should be. He never had another male friend where they would playfully ruffle each other’s hair, laugh at every joke even though some weren’t funny, or even stare at each other they way TJ and Cyrus do. He never had any of that with Cyrus. He already has his suspicions, but know he’s thinking that his suspicions might be true. But Cyrus would have told him if he felt that way about boys and were dating TJ, right? Cyrus says that he and TJ are just friends, but things aren’t making since. Now he sees TJ feeding a piece of the muffin to Cyrus. That’s it, he finally knows. They’re dating, there’s no other option. Why would straight guys share food? To be fair, he does share his food with Andi even when she asks. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to be bad boyfriend, but that’s not the point. The point is he finally figured out that Cyrus and TJ are possibly dating. 

Later that night, Amber was finishing up the decorations while TJ sat on the couch drinking one of their mom’s special waters. TJ watched in delight as his sister struggled to hag up the final snowflake to complete the living room. He had offered to help but Amber was persistent in him not doing anything knowing that he’ll just find a way to mess it up. 

Amber climbed down from the ladder to admire the work she put into this party. Snowflakes and ornaments were hanging from the ceiling, a large table with snacks were placed by the fireplace, the floor has glitter that shined with the help of the lights, and the walls were covered with the traditional Christmas images. She came straight home from school to begin working, but she didn’t know that it would take so long. She checked the time and saw that the guests would show up any minute.

“TJ!” Shouted Amber. She noticed what he was drinking and she wanted to shout even louder. “Go get changed. And I’m telling mom you had one of her waters!”

TJ stood and walked over to her. “I’m not changing. This is my festive hoodie and I love it. And if you tell mom, I’ll tell her that you were the one who broke her hair dryer.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wanna try me?”

Amber just sighed and went to make sure nothing else needs to be done. TJ smirked as he always had something on her that he can use. He didn’t even see anything wrong with his hoodie. I was red and greed stripped with a penguin next to a Christmas tree that was saying “Waddle all the way to Christmas”.

The sound of the doorbell made the Kippen Twins turn their heads. They narrowed their eyes and raced to the door to be the one to open it. They both reached it at the same time and were trying to shove the other out of the way. Since TJ was stronger because of his basketball training, he was able to move Amber away from the door. TJ opened the door to see that everyone that he had invited. He wasn’t expecting them to arrive together, but it keeps them from waiting. He welcomed them all inside and lead them into the living room.

The night went on as planned. The group played games, talked, and ate an everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. So far it was a pretty decent party, that was until Jonah suggested that they play truth or dare.

“Really, Jonah?” Andi asked. “You want to play that game? Have you seen the movie?”

“I have. And if it’s like that, then maybe I’ll sit this one out.” Gus stated as he refilled his drink. 

Jonah reassured them. “That was just a movie, for entertainment purposes. Besides, we all know nothing like that is real.”

The others made glances at each other and nodded, signifying that they’re down. Jonah started the game by daring Buffy to chug one of the two liters of Sprite. She laughed at how simple the dare was and finished it with ease.

“Gotta try harder next time.” Buffy said as she sat back down. She high fived Marty and they choose to hold hands until it was one of their turns to do something. 

As time went by, everyone had gotten two rounds finished and were starting the third. Jonah knew it was his turn and didn’t want it to be lame like his others. He looks over at Cyrus, who was sitting next to TJ and they were whispering something to each other which cause them both to laugh. He notices Cyrus play with TJ’s penguin that was on his hoodie.

“Cyrus.” Jonah stated firmly. Jonah’s tone resulted in Cyrus to suddenly stop and look at his friend. “Truth or dare?”

Cyrus rubbed the back of his head. He had already done two truths and didn’t want to be the loser to never pick dare. But he was always to scared to choose dare because he always worries about what he would have to do. “Truth.”

Jonah knew that would be his answer and that’s why this is the perfect time to ask him. “Are you and TJ dating?”

TJ and Cyrus both choked on their drinks. Cyrus never thought he would be asked this question, mainly because he knew it wasn’t even true. He didn’t want to look at TJ or reassurance because then it would make it seem like it was true, but if he stayed silent then it would also look bad.

“Jonah Beck!” Shouted an apparently angry Andi. “What would make you think to ask that?”

“Well, I’ve been confused for a while now. And I wasn’t sure.”

Marty looked at him in disappointment. “Why couldn’t you ask him in private instead of calling him out in front of all his friends? Not cool, bro.”

“I think this game is now over.” Stated Amber. “And so is the party. Thanks everyone for coming.”

They each started make their way out of the Kippen house, but Jonah stayed behind so he can apologize. He now saw Cyrus on the verge of tears. TJ offered a tissue and Cyrus used it to wipe away any tears that managed to find their way out. 

Jonah walked up to Cyrus. “I’m sorry for asking that question. It wasn’t cool of me and I didn’t mean to make you this upset. I just wanted to know if the two of you are thing. It’s cool if you are but I’ve been curious. The way the two of you act around each other and the things you do seem like things couples do and I wanted to know.”

Cyrus grabbed Jonah’s hand and took him outside. “Jonah, there has been something that I have been meaning to tell you.”

“What?”

Cyrus was about to cry again because he had been keeping this a secret from him for the longest time. He was able to tell Andi, Buffy, and Marty, but telling Jonah seems harder given that he used to have a crush on him. Even though his feeling for him are gone, it was still hard to even tell him who he really is. His chest tightened, his breathing became scattered, and a million thought ran through his mind. Would Jonah still be his friend? Will he tell others? Is he going to hurt him? Cyrus took a deep breath and was able to finally use his words.

“Jonah. I’m…I’m.” Cyrus started to stutter. It’s becoming harder than he though it would and is starting to feel like he can’t go through with it. But he knew he would have to tell him at some point. “Jonah, I’m gay. I wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I just couldn’t find the right time and there were tons of negative thoughts I had that prevented me. I kind of liked that you asked me that questions because if you haven’t then I don’t know when I would come around to come out. No, TJ and I aren’t dating, he doesn’t even know that I like boys. I didn’t want to tell you anything because I thought that you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore.”

Cyrus felt like he could breathe clearly again, but he started worrying when Jonah didn’t say anything. He was beginning to think he lost a friend, but he then was pulled into a tight hug. 

“Thanks for telling me, Cyrus. It took a lot of courage and I’m proud. You’re still my friends”

Cyrus smiled harder than he ever has, harder than any moment he shared with TJ. Jonah’s words warmed him from the snow. His acceptance was the best Christmas gift he could ever receive.


End file.
